Found
by TheFireFairy
Summary: There is a new blood witch in Widow's Vale. Little does she know what she DOESN'T know Can hurt her....Hunter may be the only one who can help but will he get ot her in time?
1. The New Girl

Chapter 1: .The New Girl.  
  
Things have been very weird aorund here lately. I've found my life to be taking another turn again. But this time, it's something else. Not Selene, not Cal, not Ciaran, but someone new. The council has contacted and informed me of a new investegation. Thank the Goddess I am able to stay in Widow's Vale, because that is where she is. Yes, "she". Rachel Lesser. I am to find out as much as I can about. She is said to be the next target of Amyranth, a blood witch, and is said to have a very serious case of premonitions, and nightmares. The other day I scryed for her. What I saw almost brought me to tears. I didn't see at all what I though she would be like ( at least my age, in control of her powers, and at least knowing she was a blood witch). When I looked into my Leug all I saw was a girl in a bedroom with boxes all around, huddled in a corner, crying. She looks about the same age as Alisa Soto. That must mean she will be starting school tomorrow, on Monday. I have a bad feeling about this girl. She is in grave danger and if i don't help her...she'll die. Goddess give me strength. Morgan, even offered to help me, but I think this is just something I have to do, as a Seeker, and as a human being. -Giomanach  
  
It was six thirty when I woke up on Monday. The sun was just about to get up, however I was nowhere near ready.I was already late, I didn't even need to look at the make shift nightstand, made out of an unpacked box, which held my alarm clock. Just then my brother Nick came in, "I suggest you get out of bed and into th shower before mom comes in and starts to yell at you." I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face. Nick took one look at the expression on my face and frowned. "Please Rach, don't look so gloom! It's the first day at the new school. Mom said we moved for a new beginning. You always look like this in the morning, so get up!" He walked out of my room smiling. Dear sweet Nick. My best friend, my big brother. He was a senior and would only be at Widows Vale High School for one year. I, on the other hand was a Sophmore, and had three miserable years ahead of me. I got out of bed and pulled on my slippers and trotted into the bathroom down the hall. I was having a hard time grasping this whole, life minus dad concept. All fourteen years of my life had been pretty much normal. With few exceptions. For one thing, I had always gotten along more with my dad than my mom. For some reasons we just had more in common than me and my mom. But three weeks ago things had changed, and now I was in this mess now. I was packed up, along with Nick, and we were shipped off with mom to live in Widows Vale. I turned on the hot water and took off my pj's. I was not a morning person, nor was I a fashionable dresser. I wore what was comfortable. Not what was in style. But I didn't exactly look like someone who was three either. I was just...plain. I looked just like my dad. Dark brown hair fell down to my shoulders, my brown eyes were big. And my body...well it wasn't attractive, but it wasn't ugly. I was just a normal girl. For the most of it. Stepping in the shower I wondered what the new school would be like. And for a breif moment in time, I wondered if anyone would be like me. There was one thing that always dragged me down from my best moods. There was a reason why I was never a morning person. I had horrible nightmares. Almost every single night. I tended to have "attacks" (As I would call them) during the day as well. In the daytime I would come down with a huge headache and just feel very very weak. Having to take a nap or sit down for a minute. Lately the dreams had come back three times worse. I had been having dreams about animals, bad ones. Trying to capture me. And kill me. I shook my head. This is not the day to think about the dreams, I told myself. Fifteen minutes later I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table, dresed in a blue bathrobe and white socks. My brother was in another chair, jacket on, book bag next to the fornt door. I gripped my own messanger bag and took in a breath. Walking to the door and dropping my book bag down next to Nick's. I walked to the fridge and took out a diet coke. "Ready to go?" I asked Nick. "Waiting for you sis." I nodded and grabbed my hooded sweatshirt. "Is that what you're wearing on your first day at the new school?" my mom asked. I glanced down at my outfit, which consisted of blue jeans, a dark red shirt, and my trusty brown clogs. Skuffed at the toes. I looked at my mom and grinned. "Yup, thats about it. I was gonna wear my underware outside of my pants today but white doesn't match my shirt." I said sarcastically. My mom justs sat there, sipped her coffe and sighed. "Well, suit yourself. You know I always told you guys to express yourselves. Anyway, I am working late tonight. I probably won't get home until about nine. I want all of your homework done by then, understand?" I nodded my head and zipped up my jacket. Nick grabbed his keys and we headed out to his car. A black hundai sat dormat in the driveway, next to my moms green jetta. I got into the passanger seat and rubbed my hands together, then popped open the top to my can of diet coke. Nick gave me a disgusted look. "Nutrious and Delicious." I said, and took a sip. "Whatever. We're off." We pulled out of the dirveway and took off to the school. And I had never been more nerovus. ***************************************** It was three o' clock when I walked out of the building. Nick was supposed to be meeting me at one of the brown benches that was in front of the school. I sat down on a bench and took out my notebook. I started to figure out fractions and factoring problems. Having homework on the first day at your new school was kind of rough, but I was a good math student and it came easy for me. "Hi." I looked up and met eyes with a girl who I had seen before. "Um, hey." I said back. My social skills were'nt the greatest. "I'm Alisa Soto. I sit in front of you in math. You're the new girl right?" She asked. I nodded and stood up. Alisa was dressed in black bell bottoms with a dark blue jacket, zipped all the way up. I was suddenly aware how cold it was getting. "So where did you move from?" She asked. "Long Island. It's about three hours from here." "That's pretty cool. So have you met any new people yet?" I looked at my clogs, as if they had the answer. "Um, no. Actually you're the first one to talk to me today." "Huh, consider yourself lucky. I'm not usually the one to speak up either. You are kinda like me I guess...kinda shy." "That's me." I said quietly. "Well. I gotta go. Loads of homework. Here's my number. If you wanna hang out just call me. " "Uh, okay." She gave me a warm smile and walked away. I sat back down and took a deep breath. Note to self, open your mouth and speak! "Hey sis." Nick said. I jumped about half a foot in the air. "Jeez Nick, you scared the crap out of me." I said. Stuffing my books into my books bag. We walked to his car and I got in. I gazed out the window and was silent for a minute before Nick spoke, "Was it that bad?" He asked. "No. I mean, it wasn't horrible. It's just...I'm not the most sociable person in the world. I have a feeling it's gonna take a while to find a group of people. I met one girl though. Alisa. She seemed nice." "Well Rachel. I'm sure it'll all work out. there has to be someone in that school who is just like you." I stared out the window, and watched the wind blow the trees gently. I wish, I thought, I wish. 


	2. Knowledge

Chapter 2: Knowledge  
  
Godess this mission makes me sick! I am afraid for her. Yet I don't even know her yet. I don't know why but this is disturbing me grately I only got about two hours sleep last night, I couldn't sleep. The thought of Arymanth killing this innocent girl just makes me bloody sick. Da asked me what was wrong this morning when I had come to the kitchen for some tea. "Nothing" I replied. But something is wrong. I have to find out why this is bothering me so much. All that is certian now is that I must help this girl, I have to tell her about everything. This is similar to Morgan's story though, and what if she doesn't believe me. I have to meet with her but how? Alisa told me she is extremely shy, but that Alisa introduced herself yesterday. Goddess, I am nervous. Should I bring her into Wicca? Or will it just make her life worse? She doesn't deserve this pressure yet she will die if she doesn't know. And I won't let that happen. Morgan is worried about me. She said that she has a bad feeling about this whole thing. I spoke to Kennet this morning but he offered no support.  
  
Godess, I know I have to tell her everything, but will she be able to survive the long, hard road that is ahead of her? -Giomanach  
  
It was two days later. I walked into math with my head down. I had an extremely huge headache and I hadn't slept the night before. It was five minutes into class when that headache got times worse and I held down the bile that suddenly rose in my throat. Alisa suddenly turned around me and looked at me wiled eyed, almost like she felt what I felt. I got up and garbbed the pass, and ran down the hall. In the bathroom it suddenly seemed to get freezing cold in there as I bent over the nearest toilet and puked until there was nothing left in me. It was a long time before I came out of the stall, weak, tired, close to tears...and Alisa was waiting for me with paper towels and the sink running warm water. It was after I had splashed my face several times before I chose to speak. "I..." I started. I went and sat down on the floor, leaning my head back against the cold wall. Alisa came and sat down next to me. "Are you sick?" She asked. There was something about Alisa that made me feel like I could tell her anything. Suddenly tears began to roll down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. It's just I haven't been sleeping, and I don' know what happened but I get these...." I stopped myself. Shut up Lesser. I told myself. Just keep your mouth shut, you finally have a friend, don't scare her away. "There is something you're not telling me." She said, looking into my eyes. I looked at her back. "It's just...things have been rough these past three weeks. My parents split up, my mom is mean to me, I miss my dad, and on top of all of it I've been having dreams, horrible nightmares actually." Alisa just sat there and listened to me. What was funny was that she seemed to knwo exactly how I was feeling. Taking a huge chance I opened myself up. I let myself search for what she was feeling. I guess oyu could call it...well I odn't know. But I used ot do it all the time. My mom hated it, but I dad told me that one day, I would know. I never ofund out what I had to "know" but in the past two months things had gotten ugly and I didn't want to freak my parents out, letting them know I still did it. All of a sudden my senses picked up on everything. Feeling of ocncern..for me, fear, the pain, something major had happened to her too recently, I felt soemthing else that almost made my cry...she had something in common with me. We ocould both do the same thing. "You can do it too?" I said surprised to hear my own voice. Alisa nodded. Then carefully she sent her senses out and I hesitated to let her into my mind but then I let her. She was surprised to find so many different emotions bottled up. She looked at me and nodded. "You aren't the only one." She whispered. "The only what?" I said. Her face looked serious now. "Can I ask you something Rachel?" She spoke softly. I nodded and sat up. "Do you know what Wicca is?" I looked at her in disbelief. Yes. I knew about Wicca. I knew that when I was 11 my mother had told me if I ever became like my father, she would kill me. Two days later, when Nick was out, and my parents had gone out to dinner, I had found spell books, an anthame, herbs, and so much mroe stuff, that my mind boggled. Later that night my dad came into my bedroom and told me he knew what I had seen. He told me when I turned fifteen I would know everything I needed to know. That he would tell me everything. That day would never came...because my father was dead now. I didn't say any of that. Instead I just nodded my head and hoped she didn't think I was crazy. "That's good. I have been meaning to ask you something." She spoke quietly. I looked deep into her eyes. What was this all about. Could she...know, about my dreams? "What?" I asked. "What is it?" She stood up and I stood up slowly, holding onto the wall to keep my balance. "I want you to meet someone. Well A couple people. but one person first." She said "Who is it?" I asked. "His name is Hunter. He helped me a lot, in these past couple months. I am part of a coven called Kithic. He's our leader. I was hoping oyu wouldn't mind speaking to him maybe tomorrow. He could...help you Rachel. I know about your dreams. So does he. We're what you call...Blood witches. Well I'm half and half, he's a full blood witch. There is one other blood witch in the coven. Her name is Morgan. She is really nice. And Hunter's girlfriend. But is it okay if I tell him you'll talk to him?" The question hung in the air. Things spun in circles around me. Something deep inide of me told me to talk to this guy. Whoever he was it didn't matter. "Okay, I'll talk to him. how old is he?" "Nineteen. He's very nice, odn't worry. Um..Do you want to come home with me tomorrow?" she asked. "Sure." I said. With that she reached out and hugged me. We stood like that for a while. "Your questions will be answered. Don't worry." She said, reading my thoughts. I pulled away from her. "The class is almost over. I need the homework and my book bag. We better go." She said gesturing toward the door. I nodded my head and walked out the door. Just then I relized that the air had suddenly gotten warmer, and the sun had come out.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** "I'm going to Alisa's house tomorrow after school. I don't know when i'll be home but i'm sure her dad will dirve me home." Nick looked over at me for a second then continued to eye the road carfully. Oh Nick, I thought, why can't I tell you everything??? "Just tell mom. She'll want to know." "She doesn't care" As soon as the words escaped my mouth I wanted to take them back. But they just hung in the air...because we both knew they were true. "Listen to me Rach," My brother said. "That's bullshit and you know it. Mom cares about us, she just needs time to heal. We all do. I can't even begin to imagine how you feel. You were his little princess, you loved him more than anyone else in the family. I know your still hurting but give mom a little slack will ya? Jesus." I kept quiet the rest of the ride home. Soon we pulled into the gavel driveway. It had gotten cold but it was only about four o' clock. I ran up the stairs and enetered my room. I flicked on the light switch and found a box with a letter on top. Slowly I walked over and sat on my twin bed. I felt the dark blue comforter that had absorbed so many tears over the last three years. I took the envelope and opened it. Inside there was a letter.  
  
"Dear Miss Lesser. We have just learned about the untimely death of your father Mathew Lesser. As a member to our council we had several of his belongings here which he'd left here on a rugular basis. Thoses contents are included in the box.We are heartily sorry for your loss, may the Goddess give you, his only daughter strength. -The International Council Of Witches."  
  
The letter dropped out of my hand and fell to the floor.I covered up my mouth with my hand to prevent the scream that wanted to escape my mouth. Just then the door to my bedroom slammed shut so hard the walls rattled. However I knew Nick wouldn't hear it because he was in the basement, which was where his room was. Tears flowed down my cheeks. Dad? My dad had been part of The Council? I had been asking questions about witchcraft for years and yet he never told me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anger raged inside of me, and the text books on my dresser flew off of my desk and onto the floor. My windows rattled and the lights flickers. My fathers death...was it associated to council business? That must mean one thing...I was a blood witch. Oh.My.God. I got up and suddenly the room spun in circles. My eyes suddenly got heavy and I crawled into the corner and curled up in a little ball, just like I had used to when i was little. Only this time, my dad wasn't here to trace the runes on my forehead. I had never knew they were runes of course but now I knew that they has been runes for relaxation, and strength. Putting my head in my hands, I started to cry. I shook unocontrolably knowing I wouldn't stop until my attack was over... and tomorrow I would tell this,Hunter person everything. 


	3. Meeting

Chapter 1: .The New Girl.  
  
Things have been very weird aorund here lately. I've found my life to be taking another turn again. But this time, it's something else. Not Selene, not Cal, not Ciaran, but someone new. The council has contacted and informed me of a new investegation. Thank the Goddess I am able to stay in Widow's Vale, because that is where she is. Yes, "she". Rachel Lesser. I am to find out as much as I can about. She is said to be the next target of Amyranth, a blood witch, and is said to have a very serious case of premonitions, and nightmares. The other day I scryed for her. What I saw almost brought me to tears. I didn't see at all what I though she would be like ( at least my age, in control of her powers, and at least knowing she was a blood witch). When I looked into my Leug all I saw was a girl in a bedroom with boxes all around, huddled in a corner, crying. She looks about the same age as Alisa Soto. That must mean she will be starting school tomorrow, on Monday. I have a bad feeling about this girl. She is in grave danger and if i don't help her...she'll die. Goddess give me strength. Morgan, even offered to help me, but I think this is just something I have to do, as a Seeker, and as a human being. -Giomanach  
  
It was six thirty when I woke up on Monday. The sun was just about to get up, however I was nowhere near ready.I was already late, I didn't even need to look at the make shift nightstand, made out of an unpacked box, which held my alarm clock. Just then my brother Nick came in, "I suggest you get out of bed and into th shower before mom comes in and starts to yell at you." I sat up and pushed my hair out of my face. Nick took one look at the expression on my face and frowned. "Please Rach, don't look so gloom! It's the first day at the new school. Mom said we moved for a new beginning. You always look like this in the morning, so get up!" He walked out of my room smiling. Dear sweet Nick. My best friend, my big brother. He was a senior and would only be at Widows Vale High School for one year. I, on the other hand was a Sophmore, and had three miserable years ahead of me. I got out of bed and pulled on my slippers and trotted into the bathroom down the hall. I was having a hard time grasping this whole, life minus dad concept. All fourteen years of my life had been pretty much normal. With few exceptions. For one thing, I had always gotten along more with my dad than my mom. For some reasons we just had more in common than me and my mom. But three weeks ago things had changed, and now I was in this mess now. I was packed up, along with Nick, and we were shipped off with mom to live in Widows Vale. I turned on the hot water and took off my pj's. I was not a morning person, nor was I a fashionable dresser. I wore what was comfortable. Not what was in style. But I didn't exactly look like someone who was three either. I was just...plain. I looked just like my dad. Dark brown hair fell down to my shoulders, my brown eyes were big. And my body...well it wasn't attractive, but it wasn't ugly. I was just a normal girl. For the most of it. Stepping in the shower I wondered what the new school would be like. And for a breif moment in time, I wondered if anyone would be like me. There was one thing that always dragged me down from my best moods. There was a reason why I was never a morning person. I had horrible nightmares. Almost every single night. I tended to have "attacks" (As I would call them) during the day as well. In the daytime I would come down with a huge headache and just feel very very weak. Having to take a nap or sit down for a minute. Lately the dreams had come back three times worse. I had been having dreams about animals, bad ones. Trying to capture me. And kill me. I shook my head. This is not the day to think about the dreams, I told myself. Fifteen minutes later I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. My mom was sitting at the table, dresed in a blue bathrobe and white socks. My brother was in another chair, jacket on, book bag next to the fornt door. I gripped my own messanger bag and took in a breath. Walking to the door and dropping my book bag down next to Nick's. I walked to the fridge and took out a diet coke. "Ready to go?" I asked Nick. "Waiting for you sis." I nodded and grabbed my hooded sweatshirt. "Is that what you're wearing on your first day at the new school?" my mom asked. I glanced down at my outfit, which consisted of blue jeans, a dark red shirt, and my trusty brown clogs. Skuffed at the toes. I looked at my mom and grinned. "Yup, thats about it. I was gonna wear my underware outside of my pants today but white doesn't match my shirt." I said sarcastically. My mom justs sat there, sipped her coffe and sighed. "Well, suit yourself. You know I always told you guys to express yourselves. Anyway, I am working late tonight. I probably won't get home until about nine. I want all of your homework done by then, understand?" I nodded my head and zipped up my jacket. Nick grabbed his keys and we headed out to his car. A black hundai sat dormat in the driveway, next to my moms green jetta. I got into the passanger seat and rubbed my hands together, then popped open the top to my can of diet coke. Nick gave me a disgusted look. "Nutrious and Delicious." I said, and took a sip. "Whatever. We're off." We pulled out of the dirveway and took off to the school. And I had never been more nerovus. ***************************************** It was three o' clock when I walked out of the building. Nick was supposed to be meeting me at one of the brown benches that was in front of the school. I sat down on a bench and took out my notebook. I started to figure out fractions and factoring problems. Having homework on the first day at your new school was kind of rough, but I was a good math student and it came easy for me. "Hi." I looked up and met eyes with a girl who I had seen before. "Um, hey." I said back. My social skills were'nt the greatest. "I'm Alisa Soto. I sit in front of you in math. You're the new girl right?" She asked. I nodded and stood up. Alisa was dressed in black bell bottoms with a dark blue jacket, zipped all the way up. I was suddenly aware how cold it was getting. "So where did you move from?" She asked. "Long Island. It's about three hours from here." "That's pretty cool. So have you met any new people yet?" I looked at my clogs, as if they had the answer. "Um, no. Actually you're the first one to talk to me today." "Huh, consider yourself lucky. I'm not usually the one to speak up either. You are kinda like me I guess...kinda shy." "That's me." I said quietly. "Well. I gotta go. Loads of homework. Here's my number. If you wanna hang out just call me. " "Uh, okay." She gave me a warm smile and walked away. I sat back down and took a deep breath. Note to self, open your mouth and speak! "Hey sis." Nick said. I jumped about half a foot in the air. "Jeez Nick, you scared the crap out of me." I said. Stuffing my books into my books bag. We walked to his car and I got in. I gazed out the window and was silent for a minute before Nick spoke, "Was it that bad?" He asked. "No. I mean, it wasn't horrible. It's just...I'm not the most sociable person in the world. I have a feeling it's gonna take a while to find a group of people. I met one girl though. Alisa. She seemed nice." "Well Rachel. I'm sure it'll all work out. there has to be someone in that school who is just like you." I stared out the window, and watched the wind blow the trees gently. I wish, I thought, I wish. 


End file.
